


【锤基】他是我

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 💱🔱替身梗？？锤：这多年的真心终究是错付了💔基：❓❔锤：我不是你哥哥，嘤嘤嘤基：是不是有病？阿斯加德交给你怕是药丸……奥：儿砸，你说的有道理，还是你来当王吧！！基：……





	【锤基】他是我

“少喝点，不就一男人嘛，有什么了不起的。”Happy有些后悔和同事出来喝酒，都后半夜了，他还不肯回去。

明天还要上班呐！！

“Happy，我真的真的很爱他。”Thor越喝越清醒，不是说喝醉了烦恼也醉了吗？怎么感觉他醉不了啊……

“我知道，我知道。”你已经说了三千遍了，我就算聋了也学会了这句话的唇语。

Happy拍着Thor的后背帮他顺气，这一晚上听Thor说的，也明白了个大概。

据说是他的未婚夫，那个叫Loki的，爱的是他的哥哥，Thor只是替身。

也对嘛，要是真的感情，订婚都订了，为什么拖着那么久不结婚。

应该是兄弟不可以结婚，Loki只是找替身玩的而已。

又是一杯威士忌下肚，Thor从钱包里把工资卡拿了出来，今天的消费，几乎是他一个月的工资。

“要不要我送你？”

“谢谢，不用了。如果可以，帮我请假吧，我明天可能上不了班。”

Thor摇摇晃晃出了酒吧，出了门，Happy帮他打了一辆车，报了地名付了钱才离开。

电子表上的时间变化太快，Loki却感觉他已经等了不止六小时。

平常他不会这样的，问题是，Thor好像记起什么了。

他不确定Thor会不会继续和他在一起，这六年的幸福是他偷来的，迟早要还回去。

若是Thor记起来了，生了他的气，那就抹掉这六年的记忆吧，只有他记得就好了。

密码锁滴滴的声音在寂静的夜晚格外清晰，Loki听到声响时已经起身准备去门口了，心有顾虑，又装着什么事都没有的坐下。

“还没睡吗？”Thor把外套扔在一旁，看了一眼Loki。

“我在等你。”Loki往Thor那边伸出了手，Thor犹豫了一下，牵了上去。

“应酬很多吗？”Loki被浓浓的酒气熏得呛了一下。

“还好。”Thor拍了拍Loki的手背，说了句要去洗澡，再也没多说一句。

Loki已经做好了最坏的打算，可真的躺在同一张床上，Thor背对着他，和以前会给他晚安吻，缠着他好一会才说晚安的样子截然不同时，就想自私的霸占Thor五千年。

无论什么时候，总要有一个人主动些，Loki从背后抱住Thor，他希望，Thor能转过身子，拥他入睡。

但是没有。

Thor无法忽视后背的温度和触感，更无法忽视前几天Loki在他怀里，心里却想着别人的事情。

三天前，他们恩爱了很久，他的黑发爱人在最迷糊的时候，抱着他，摸着他，喊他哥哥。

如果不是摸的地方太隐蔽，他指不定就相信了他只是想念家人。

憋在心里难受，他实在是无法理解这样的举动，今天中午就问了他，你哥哥和你感情很好吗？

Loki说，我们一起长大，一起玩耍，一起打猎，若说宇宙中有什么是密不可分的，我们定是其一。

听听，密不可分呢，在床上还想念的密不可分还能是什么？

不甘心，不死心，抱有一丝的幻想，他又说，听上去你哥哥对你很重要。

“当然，世间万物与他相比都是沙粒介子。他的眼睛是最耀眼的蓝宝石，他的金发在阳光下灿烂无比，他骁勇善战从未失败过，他爽朗的笑声英俊的脸庞直入人心，没有谁能与他相提并论。”

Loki说他的眼睛像宝石一样美丽，劝他把头发留长，喜欢摸着他身上的腱子肉笑成花痴，还说要是战乱年代，他一定会成为令敌人闻风丧胆的将军。让他少对外面的人笑，因为那样太有魅力，会勾人魂的。

看来他，不过是替代他哥哥的，相似度极高的替代品罢了。

“我很庆幸能拥有你，遇见你，爱上你。”Thor转过身拥住他的爱人，他自是不甘沦为替身，也不愿离开Loki。

“你会一直这样吧？我希望如此……”Loki闻着熟悉的，属于Thor那种被太阳烧焦的味道……安心了。

“那你呢？我是说，你会像我对你一样对我吗？”

“你在说什么蠢话？”

Loki的话无疑如同一把冰刃直直戳入Thor的心脏。

“拜托不要再质疑我好吗？”Loki从Thor怀里抬起头，很是不满地控诉他那变成凡人失去记忆都不相信他的哥哥，“没有人会比我更爱你，请你不要再质疑我对你的真心好吗？”

“好啦，我当然相信你。”Thor给了Loki想要的晚安吻，把他摁回怀里，紧紧的，不放开。

替身又有什么关系，现在拥有Loki的是他，总有一天他会取代那不知名的兄长，成为Loki毕生挚爱。

Loki在Thor怀里睡了过去，Odin很快就清醒了，Thor的记忆开始不受控，在慢慢恢复。到那时，他的哥哥，再也不会拥抱他了。

当王必备的品质说多不多说少不少，取决你想不想当一位优秀的君王。

勇敢，睿智，勤奋，仁慈，坚毅，忠诚，果敢这必不可少，谎言与残暴也必不可少。

坐在高位上，不仅仅要有仁者之心，心怀大爱。

他很勇敢，敢于去做没有把握的事情，聪明勤奋，要处理的政务一件都没落下，每一件事情的处理方式接近完美。

仁慈忠诚，忠于他的国家，忠于他的人民，果敢，做事从不拖泥带水。

用华丽动人的词藻迷惑难缠的使者，用极致血腥的方式处理暴徒。

Thor无法做到最后这两点，他无法诚实又虚假，仁慈又残暴。

“他是怎么收服兽人部落的？”

“两年前兽人部落的居住地受到一颗小行星的撞击，地壳变动，没有了粮食，天气两极分化。”Heimdahl站在Odin旁边，一点点解释着Loki做过的事情。

“在更早前，Thor去了中庭，您在沉睡，周边的附属国，以巨人族为首，企图攻打阿斯加德。殿下吩咐使者去谈和，去了两次，使者都没回来。”

“殿下带领着军队，用十天时间平息了战乱，屠族。那几个附属国成了摆设，殿下后来让兽人族迁了过去，送了很多食物令他们度过了最困难的时候。”

Odin翻看着过去几年的国务，那群变异的狼人怎么也？？

这兽人部落与变异的狼人族打打杀杀几千年，他们似乎对哪家更强有一定的执着。

他不是没想过收服这两个生存在九界，又在九界之外的种族，也有过实际行动。

过于顽固的思想让他们即使生活在贫瘠的土地上也不愿意俯首称臣。

几千年都没让他们改变这个想法，他就睡了六年，Loki就搞定了？？那群兽人和狼人是不是对他有什么意见？

除了跟着巨人族搞事的附属国遭到Loki的屠杀外，另外的一些本来不满阿斯加德的部落，附属国变得异常衷心。

“你说，当初我要是没把Loki抱回来，Thor最大的敌人一定是他吧。”

Frigga摇了摇头，把在中庭的景象幻化出来，此时已是早晨，Loki正在睡觉，Thor在厨房忙碌着今天的早餐。

“他永远不会是Thor的敌人，也永远都是Thor势均力敌的对手。”

沉睡期也能听到感受到周围事情的Odin发现，很多事情不睁开眼睛是看不到的。

“Frigga！Heimdahl！”

Odin在看到Loki起床第一时间就去找Thor要亲亲，Thor宠溺地回吻，抱抱……夭寿啦，他们可是兄弟！

Frigga和Heimdahl意味深长的对视了两秒钟，一个回魔法室，一个回彩虹桥，留下刚苏醒的Odin在风中凌乱。

如果说Frigga是惯着孩子们让他们乱来，那么Heimdahl应该告诉他的！！！不应该什么都不和他说！！

睡一觉醒来，众叛亲离？？

“Thor，你要是疯了，我可以看在你是我朋友的份上给你买一家神经病院。”Tony stark用看傻子的眼神看坐在他对面的人，心里想吐槽的话能从曼哈顿连到西西里岛。

“他把你当成草，你还把他当成宝？你到底是有多蠢多喜欢他啊？看来我应该给你请心理医生，而不是买精神病院。”

Happy在一旁疯狂眨眼，暗示Tony少说两句。

“Happy你眼睛抽风了吗？一个两个就没有正常的吗？”

“Tony，帮我想办法吧，我实在不知道该怎么办。”Thor自动屏蔽Tony的吐槽，Loki可不就是宝嘛，他的大宝贝啊。

“我不，你知不知道现在网络上流行一个词，舔狗！说的就是你这种，死皮赖脸往上凑的。人家还死活不领情。”

“如果我现在离开，在他的世界里我只是一个替身，没有价值，没有意义。”

“最起码，我希望以后他想起我的时候是Thor Odinson，而不是一个替代品。”

Happy默默拿出本来是Tony的汉堡，大口大口吃了起来。

“你真的是……”Tony放下扳手，在屏幕上点了几下，网上一堆的追求人用的浪漫办法就出现了在他们眼前。

“这些办法，幼稚又管用。”

Thor在备忘录记上了一些能和Loki一起进行的事情。

Tony简直没眼看。

Thor心大，他是知道的……几年前他收到袭击，又没带战甲，被路过的Thor拖着就跑。

按说遇见这种事情不应该赶紧去避难吗？

他身上可能有什么光环，那些恐怖分子四个轮子也追不上他两条腿的。

事情结束后，不要报答，请他吃饭也拒绝，说是什么家里人在等他，回家不能迟到了。

好不做作，他好喜欢这种以家庭为上的男人！

可惜了，他那么宝贝的人只是把他当成另一个人。

“谢谢你，Tony。”

“真要谢谢我就赶紧分手吧，我给你介绍更好的。”

Thor与他们道了别，离开了。

Odin醒来的消息Loki知道了，既然如此，那他就好好珍惜接下来的时光吧。

整天三头跑的滋味，要不是他偶尔用分身，早就精分了。

为何是三头跑？回阿斯加德当临时神王，在中庭做Thor可人的未婚夫，还有中庭一个空壳公司的老板。

阿斯加德的金币在中庭不通用，跟着Thor来到中庭后他用魔法“借”了这里一个有钱人的一些钱，开了个公司。

原本是打算让Thor来他的公司上班，谁知道他自己找到了工作，听说是监管武器的。

Thor一回到家，在玄关处都能闻到从厨房传来的香味。

他们住在一处两居室，不大，两个人刚刚好。

“不是不喜欢这些油腻的东西吗？”Thor撑在门边，含着笑看着正在炸鸡翅的Loki，离他不远处还有几对刚烤好的烤翅。

“让你不吃又不答应，我能怎么办？”Loki给鸡腿鸡翅裹上蛋液面包糠，油温差不多了就把它们扔下去，“今天这么快就回来了？”

“没什么事做就回来了。”Thor从后面抱着Loki，把那白皙的脖颈当成美味的烤翅一样啃着。

Loki被Thor弄得痒，不自觉的就缩一下，Thor变本加厉地用胡子蹭Loki敏感的耳后。

“Loki，你好好吃啊。”

“我好吃还是鸡腿好吃？”

“鸡腿~”

“滚开！”

Loki往后踢了Thor一脚，Thor又咬了他一口，端着那盘烤翅离开了厨房。

很多时候Loki都在想，如果他们不是王子，只是一对平凡的普通恋人，该有多好。

Thor自从得知Loki爱他哥哥之后，便每一天都在Loki身上留下明显的，不易消去的，属于他的痕迹。

Loki会的东西很多，但也都是要学的，Thor不知道从哪里买回来一辆自行车，硬是要顶着烈阳去骑，但他不会。

天气热的时候，吹起的风都是热的，阿斯加德夏天也很热，他不喜欢。

“你什么时候学会的？”Loki坐在后面，低着头玩手机，顺带问问Thor。

“前几天。”Thor瞄了一眼后座的Loki，这和预想的不一样啊，Loki为什么没有抱着他的腰，然后把脑袋靠在他的后背？？

“好无聊，我不喜欢这个。”Loki叹了口气，悄悄用冰系魔法在他们周围降温。

怪不得他从小就比其他人怕热，霜巨人当然怕热了。

“不喜欢吗？”Thor有点尴尬，接下来应该换一个方法，这种事情确实不适合他们。

“你喜欢的话，勉勉强强我也可以喜欢。”

Thor是不会告诉Loki，他也不喜欢的。

那天，他们去放了风筝，Thor技术差，断线了好几次。

晚上他们去了一个比较靠山的平地露营，Thor说要等日出。

喂了一个晚上蚊子，那些没有天敌的小东西咬不破Loki的皮肤，但是身为凡人的Thor可以……

Loki不想阻拦，他这一天快被Thor折磨死了，先不说中庭的日出没阿斯加德的好看，重要的是，他们的宫殿最大的窗口每天都能看日出日落……

没过多少天，又给了套衣服给他，说什么情侣装？？？穿了一千几百年的情侣装他不知道吗？

去坐摩天轮，排队就排了两个小时，前面都是叽叽喳喳的小孩子，最后放烟花，又遇上下雨……唯一的安慰就是看完烟花后的烛光晚餐。

虽然都凉了。

Loki拒绝和Thor去任何地方玩，他宁愿断了这把老腰，也不要去外面了。

“方法很管用，Tony，我和他去玩，他超开心的，这几天他在床上超主动，虽然一个晚上后他都没法下床了~”

Tony正在翻开神盾局发过来的报告，这一天天的，神盾局屁事儿真多。

Thor在一旁念叨着网上的方法有多管用，Tony的注意力则是集中在神盾局发来的资料上。

“好了，惊爆点，我要干活了。”Tony把平板丢到一旁，穿上了战甲。

“去哪？”

“神盾局让我帮忙研究一个几年前发现的锤子。”Tony把平板给Thor，调出那把锤子的图片，“他们研究了好几年，没有结果，听说这把锤子没人能举起来。”

“早几年发现的，为什么现在才找你？”Thor把图片放大，锤子上的三角环，他总感觉很眼熟。

“我很忙的，要不要一起去？”Thor打了个喷嚏，这几天赶制新战甲，一不小心就感冒了。

“要去多久？今天下班前能回来吗？我还要去接Loki下班呢。”

“你爱去不去！”

拿不起锤子的神盾局特工以锤子为中心打造了一个研究基地。

Tony改造过的私人飞机在天上飞了几个小时后把他们带到了目的地。

一进门，那个叫Nick Fury的独眼局长就把Tony带到锤子附近，连寒暄都没有。

“原本一直没有反应，十五天前产生了能量波动，很奇怪。”Fury把一组弯弯曲曲的数据给Tony看，几十位科学家没日没夜的研究，最后也就只是四张纸的数据。

Tony随手翻了翻数据，又试了试举锤子。

“这玩意是不是有什么指纹解锁之类的？”

Fury翻了个白眼，要是靠指纹解锁那就好办了。

Thor目不转睛地看着三角环，仿佛有股能量牵引他靠近那柄锤子。

“你在搞笑吗？虽然你一身的肌肉，但我穿上战甲都举……”不起来，你怎么可能可以。

Tony目瞪口呆，Fury也很惊讶。

Thor不费吹灰之力把那柄拖拉机都拉不动的锤子拿了起来。

繁星被一团团的乌云遮住，雷声轰轰作响，闪电的光盘旋在天际。

“有异样的能量波动，和之前收录的数据一样。”Fury听到耳机里的声音，随后一束闪电劈了下来，下意识就拉着Tony往后方闪。

Thor感觉有什么东西流失了，又有什么东西回来了。

直到那束闪电劈了下来，他穿上了神域的战甲，披上了熟悉的红色披风。

Loki赶来时已经晚了，Thor已经完全恢复了神力。

“Loki？Hey，Brother！！”Thor看到熟悉的人影，超欢乐地挥着妙而尼尔靠近他。

“真奇怪，我恢复神力了，那是不是证明父亲不生气了？”

Loki扫了眼下方不明所以看戏的一群人，拖着Thor一个闪现离开了事故现场。

Tony不敢相信他目睹了什么。

Fury表示，好久没看过外星人了。

“Loki，你是来接我回家的吗？”Loki把Thor带到了隔壁的荒漠。

“你不记得我对你做了什么？”

“额……抱歉Loki。”Thor熟手的摸上Loki的后颈，底气有些不足地说，“我不该不听你的话去约顿挑起战争，害得父亲生气。下次我自己去，你帮我瞒着父亲，这样我就不会被罚了。”

Loki无语了一会，顺便思考怎么举起锤子之后的Thor又犯蠢了？这锤子是压制雷神智商的武器吗？

不过，听Thor这么说，难道Thor失忆后发生的事情他都不记得了？

“你这里怎么红红的？是被虫子咬了吗？”Thor看到Loki衣领下有点红红的，也没多想就把Loki的衣领拉了下来。

“这是谁弄的！！”Thor把Loki的衣服扯开了一道口子，里面的皮肤，都是艳红的吻痕，看到这些情绪有点失控。

“是不是有谁趁我不在欺负你了？”Thor眼眶发红地盯着Loki身上的痕迹，他有种猜测，这些痕迹在其他地方一定还有。

这样的Thor，Loki更确定了心里的想法。

“没有人欺负我。”Loki心里一硬，与其亲手抹掉那些美好，不如顺其自然。

何况，那些回忆只是他的幸福，对于Thor来说，大约只是噩梦吧。

“我自愿的。”Loki把衣领揪起来，裂掉的口子也用魔法补好。

“Loki，你不要骗我了好不好，你怎么可能会和别人做这种事情？是谁逼你这样说的？我去杀了他，对，你一定是被逼的，我去杀了他替你报仇。”

“你听不懂我说的话吗？我是自愿的。”Loki换回西装，转过身脱掉上衣，露出后背，“看到了吗？我爱他，我愿意臣服于他，不仅仅是亲吻，我愿意和他做任何事情。”

“你要是敢碰他，我不会放过你的。”

Loki穿好衣服离开了，Thor愣在原地久久没有反应。

天空下起了瓢泼大雨，掺着闪电与雷鸣，荒漠之中，雷霆之神如同被抛弃的孩子般瘫坐在地上，无声的流泪。

心脏被剜去的疼痛比失去神力时更甚，即使强大如他，这样的疼痛还是无法承受。

根本不知道发生了什么，感觉过了很久，感觉只是过了两天。

他亲爱的弟弟，他那总是跟在后面用那双会说话的眼睛看着他的弟弟，会无条件支持他，信任他的弟弟，说爱他的弟弟。

爱上了别人，和别人做了亲密爱人才会做的事情。

不对不对，Loki一定是被骗了，他那么单纯，一定是被那些花心的人用花言巧语给骗了。

他要把Loki带回来，Loki只能是他的，无论是作为兄弟还是爱人。

Heimdahl这双眼睛看透太多，毕竟曾经差一点点被两位王子闪瞎。

神王与神后在听到Heimdahl的主意后很是赞同。

得之不易的才会珍惜，轻易得到的反而容易舍弃。

Loki心思沉重的回了家，刚刚他有点冲动了，其实没必要和Thor解释的那么清楚。

也好，就当是警示自己吧。

用他想和心爱的人在中庭生活这个理由远离阿斯加德，远离他的家人，他只是一个霜巨人而已，没事的。

浴缸里放满温水，Loki试了一下水温，整个人都泡了进去。

身体上Thor留下的痕迹那么明显，他可真想让这些痕迹一直留在他身上。

回想六年前指引霜巨人偷盗远古冬棺，破坏Thor的继位典礼，诱导他去约顿海姆报仇。

以此让Odin失望。

没想到，父亲的反应太大，竟直接把哥哥放逐，更没想到，他原来是霜巨人。

多年来的偏心也有了解释，他一时气不过，回了两句嘴，Odin就晕了过去。

父亲沉睡，母亲忙于照顾父亲，料理内务，兄长被放逐，王位，由母亲交给他。

他注定是贪心的，不知足的。不仅要王位，连带着王储，他也要。

抹去Thor的记忆，制造假车祸，谎称未婚夫，六年的时光，对神来说弹指一挥间，对人类来说，足以让一对陌生人成为爱侣，也足以让相爱多年的夫妻形同路人。

六年亲密无间的生活，他们不是阿斯加德的王子，Thor不是肩扛重则的王储，他亦不是辅佐王储的兄弟。

只是平凡普通的恋人，会因为谁拖地做饭而争论小半天的恋人，会因为去哪约会产生争执的恋人，会因为每天吃什么想一天的恋人。

雨下个没完没了，不知道是不是Thor搞的鬼。

Loki给自己打上慕斯，这还是Thor去买的，覆盆子味的……真不适合他用。

“Loki啊！！！你在哪里？？？我是Thor！！给我开开门！！”

woc！！Odinson是什么牌子的智障？？真当中庭是他家后花园吗？大半夜扰民是会被砸鸡蛋砸烂菜叶的！！

Thor为什么每次都能找到他？？靠那该死的兄弟感应吗？！！

Loki不想被邻居投诉，抓起一旁的浴袍套上后下楼把Thor带回了家。

还把自己淋成了落汤鸡……阿斯加德交到Thor手里怕是药丸！

“Loki，父亲说我还没历练够，让我多呆几天。”Thor把妙而尼尔挂在钩子上，二话不说就把湿掉的衣服全都脱掉，连内裤也是。

“把衣服穿好！”

“这有什么关系，你我不是从小看到大吗？”Thor无半点羞涩，真把自己当成了几岁的小孩。

说实在的，无论看了多少次这样的Thor，Loki都会抑制不住的脸红心跳。

“弟弟，我就先和你住在一起吧，你的那个他呢？让我见见呗~”

真要有那么一个他，早就被你这幅模样吓死了。

Loki腹诽，没回答Thor的问题把他推进浴室，再从衣柜给他拿了套衣服。

Thor看着那一节手臂扔进来的衣服，很骄傲，计划通。

他要粘着Loki，然后把那个臭小子吓跑，再慢慢让Loki爱上他，和他一起，这多好啊。

Thor美滋滋的准备计划，洗的差不多就穿上Loki给的衣服。

这应该是Loki恋人的衣服吧，很大，刚好合他穿。

“Loki，我睡哪？”

Thor擦着湿漉漉的头发出来，入眼的不是白白净净的弟弟，而是蓝色的冰霜巨人。

Loki知道Thor有多讨厌那些霜巨人，就在他们还小的时候，Thor就扬言要杀光这些怪物。

他估计想不到和他作对了那么多年的弟弟是众神之父捡回来的霜巨人吧。

“怎么，吓傻了？这才是真正的我，一个蓝色的怪物。”Loki回头撑在扶手上看Thor，他不信这样的自己还不能把Thor逼走。

“Loki，这一点都不好玩。”Thor捏住了Loki额头上的小角，不是硬的，是像软骨一样的，手感极好，“但你这样也很好看。”

“我可是霜巨人！你最讨厌的霜巨人。”Loki拍掉Thor的手，摸了摸自己那两只敏感的角，还好没有肿。

“你哪里巨了？真当我没见过霜巨人吗？”Thor擦着头发，仔细打量着这间房子。

别的他看不出来，反正那些日常用品都是一对一对的。

“Loki，你喜欢的那个人是凡人吗？他在哪里？我想看看。”

“嗯，出差，不给。”

“凡人能活多久？一百年？两百年？我们能活五千年。”我和你才是最配的。

“中庭的人类哪里配得上你，你可是九界之主的儿子，爱神之子，雷霆之神的弟弟，邪神本神，高贵的神域王子。”怎么也得门当户对啊，像你和我一样。

“还有啊，你的年纪都能当他祖宗了，不能对小孩子下手啊。”你可以对我下手，我是哥哥。

“你和他相处多久了？我跟你说，中庭的男人可坏了，最喜欢欺骗单纯小白兔的感情。Loki，你可长点心吧。”回头看看我，我可专一了，从头到尾只喜欢你。

Loki叹了口气，那锤子可能真的压制了Thor的智商才导致他现在蠢话连篇。

“你睡沙发，没事别烦我，不然我就告诉父亲，让他把你扔到冥界和鬼魂作伴。”

“Another！”

嘭……杯子和地板的亲密接触以前者粉身碎骨告终。

Loki真想找个地洞钻进去，他明显的感觉到周围人的目光都看了过来，丢脸丢到家了。

罪魁祸首憨憨的笑着，没意识到他的举动在异乡多么的不妥。

“I'm so sorry，请你原谅一位脑子不太正常的成年人，我愿意赔偿你们的损失。”Loki礼貌的微笑着，服务生见没起什么乱子，砸杯子的客人看上去是有那么一点点傻憨憨的。

“没关系，我们会体谅的。”

Loki付完钱后，也没心情吃了，板着脸拖着Thor离开。

“我还没有吃饱。”

“Thor，我想你应该明白一个道理。”Loki从钱包里抽出几百块塞到Thor手里，“中庭是在九界内没错，这颗星球的安全也是神的责任没错，但这不代表生活习惯一样。”

“你拿着钱离开，我不想看到你。”

Thor拿着钱，再一次看着Loki离开了。

他不明白Loki怎么又生气了，是他做错什么了吗？

Loki没回那个两居室的家，他把那个地方让给Thor了。

餐厅上的意外只是借口，他无法再用兄弟间的礼仪面对昔日的爱人。

有些东西，从未得到过就只是幻想，一旦拥有后，就不能再恢复曾经了。

宇宙之大，何处不能生活呢？

收服了两个部落，就当做是报答他们的养育之情，阿斯加德没必要回去了，Thor也没必要再见面了。

等找到合适的机会同母亲告别就好。

宇宙之大，无论是人还是神，与之比起来不过是微小的沙粒。

何处是家，何以为家？

Loki心里有两个家。

偏心严格的父亲，温柔体贴的母亲，心爱的哥哥，那是他的家。

还有和哥哥组成的家。

在外漂了两个月，Loki在短短的时间内产生了孤独感，他不想再去陌生的星系了。

回了那个两居室，本想着在中庭生活，然后请人给他做个Thor1：1的机器人陪他。

Odinson本尊正坐在门口，像只被遗弃的宠物。

“等我？”

“嗯。”

“要是我不回来了呢？”

“一直等你。”

Loki捂着鼻子，一脸嫌弃，“你不会一直没洗澡吧？”

Thor闻了闻自己，果然有股怪怪的味道。

“物业竟然没来赶你走？”

Loki在Thor搓澡的时候点了外卖，Thor把自己洗干净后，穿戴得整整齐齐出来了。

“你真的是霜巨人吗？”Thor像个木头一样站在Loki后面，阴森森地问了那么一句话，害的Loki鸡皮都起了。

“嗯。”Loki打开外卖的包装，拿了一块披萨咬了几口。

“那你喜欢的那个人知道吗？”

“不知道，会吓坏他的。”

“我想再看看你霜巨人的样子。”

Loki往后看了一眼，觉得有些奇怪，又说不上来是哪里奇怪。

Loki变成蓝色的时候，Thor以掩耳盗铃之速抓起Loki的双手摁在胸口，用妙而尼尔压住他。

Thor掏出口＊封住Loki的嘴，“我想知道，如果他知道你是传说中的人物，还怀上了别人的孩子，还会不会爱你。”

破碎的衣服撒了一地，Loki慌乱的眼神，发红的眼尾彻底激发了Thor原始的兽性。

“他有那么大吗？能让你这么舒服吗？能让你喷水吗？能让你哭吗？”Thor极其自信，他不相信他一个神比不过一个人类。

“你这两个月去找他了对吗？还断了我们之间的联系，你到底是有多爱他？”

一想到这个，Thor就很火大，他到底是哪里比不上那个人类，Loki竟然抛下他去找他？

“我会让你怀上我的孩子，以主神的名义诅咒你不能离开我，你只能是我的Loki。”

两个月的时间，这是他想到最有用的办法了，逼迫Loki留在他身边，他实在忍受不了Loki去找别人。

神生漫长，随着时间，Loki总会忘记那个中庭人，而他会努力让Loki爱上他。

Loki被妙而尼尔压着，被Thor吸取着，脑子混乱之中有那么一丢丢清醒。

他哥对他不纯洁，他哥想和他有个宝宝，他哥爱他，他哥强迫他。

嘴巴说不了话，手被压着，腿没有力气，软成一滩的Loki被Thor反反复复要了十几天滴水未进……

第三十七天，Loki浑身都没一块好地，Thor感觉到了熟悉的神力在Loki的身体里，想来应该是怀上了，就放开了Loki。

有点虚的Loki顾不上生气，他用魔法把冰箱拉到面前，一口气吃了十几块面包，喝了三瓶牛奶。

该死的Thor，他又没反抗，何必把他折磨成这样，连口饭都不给吃？

Loki吃饱后，面色阴沉地看着Thor，假设Thor认错，他或许可以原谅他。

虽然不给饭吃，不给水喝，还用妙而尼尔压他，不过动作还算温柔，不至于判死刑，好好道歉就能原谅。

“Loki，跟我回家，我要娶你。”

在Loki准备拿出珍藏已久的捅肾八百式对付Thor时，Odin破门而入，拯救了Thor坚强的肾。

离家的王子回家第一天，没有欢迎，也没有拥抱，因为他们的父亲很生气。

Loki面无表情地看着Odin，他不指望从Odin嘴里能说出什么好听的话。

Thor和Loki完全不同，他认为他回到阿斯加德就是父亲原谅他了，那他很快就能当王，然后Loki做他的王后。

嘿嘿，日子真美好。

“Loki Odinson。”

众神之父坐在至高王座上，那个位置只有神王与神后能坐。

那上面能看到九界的一切，偶尔还能看到未来。

Loki不情不愿的单膝下跪，他实在想反驳Odin，他是Laufeyson。

如果Frigga不在旁边的话。

“从现在开始，你就是阿斯加德的新王，九界之主，我以众神之父的名义赋予你主神神格，火神。继位仪式七天后举行。”

Odin把属于神王的武器冈格尼尔扔给了Loki，顺便念了个咒语，把神格烙印刻在他原本神格的旁边。

Loki双手拿着冈格尼尔看向Frigga，前任王后点点头，表示这是真的，不是开玩笑。

Thor心都凉了，他的计划落空了，Loki当了王可以带那个凡人来阿斯加德，能赋予那个凡人神格，能放逐他。

“你不可以这样，Father！我才是长子，我才是王储！”

“你是王储，Loki是王，这有什么冲突吗？”

Loki被Odin这句话逗笑了，谁知道为什么睡了一觉Odin转性了？反正他现在是王。

“我不会让你们失望的，Father, mother。”

“我相信你。”/“我相信你。”

Frigga挽着Odin的手离开了，Loki起身，在Thor开口之前，做了当王后第一件含有私心的事情。

放逐Thor。

Loki的神力没有Odin那么强大，他可以放逐Thor，但无法剥夺Thor与生俱来的能力。

又是那个坑，不同的是，一起掉落的还有Thor。

特工们纷纷围了上来，随着放逐之路，那些被遗忘的记忆就像拼图块似的，一块一块拼接出完整的图案。

他想起来了。

Loki念想的中庭人，就是在中庭的自己。

“Thor？”一个发际线靠后的金发特工扶起在地上的Thor，打从那次Thor举起锤子，神盾局每个人都知道了Thor这个人。

Thor摸了摸腰，拔出临走前Loki扎向他的小刀，Coulson吃惊。

“谢谢你，额……你是Tony的员工吗？我怎么没见过你？”

“不不不，我来自神盾局，如果你想找Tony，我可以协助你。”

“你人真好。”Thor友好地拍了拍Coulson的肩膀，Coulson感觉他好像骨裂了。

“我识路，就不麻烦你了，谢谢。”

Thor挥着妙而尼尔去找Tony了，他把Loki惹毛了，需要拜托这位曾经花心的朋友帮忙。

Tony在说服Jarvis允许自己多吃一个甜甜圈，哪怕是原味的也可以。

Jarvis是个有脾气的人工智能，他是拒绝Tony一切任性的行为的。

Thor力度没控制好，一个破窗而入惊的Tony穿上了战甲，掌心炮预备。

“Hey，Tony，是我，你的朋友Thor。”Thor把锤子扔在一边，一把熊抱差点把Tony捂晕过去。

“你得冷静一下，我也得冷静一下。”Tony推开Thor，顺便让Jarvis检查这位奇怪的人。

“吾友，我是来请求你的帮助的，我又把我弟弟惹毛了，帮我想想办法怎么哄他吧。”

“我没听说你有个弟弟？”Tony在等着Jarvis的分析报告，一边不忘吐槽Thor，“你应该告诉我你是谁？是哪里研究出来的变异人？为什么旷工两个月？？”

“I am Thor, God of thunder, son of Odin。”

“说的简单易懂一点。”

“我是神。”Tony担心Tony不相信，当场给Tony召唤了一束巨大的闪电，一场倾盆的大雨，轰轰作响的雷声。

Tony是相信Thor的，如果什么时候Thor能面不改色的说谎，那大夏天都能飘雪花了。

他只是，有点难以接受。

“Jar，看在我受了打击的份上，我就吃一个甜甜圈。”

同样无法接受的Jarvis答应了托尼。

“至于我为什么旷工……”Thor把刚刚想起来的事情联合六年前发生的事情一五一十说给Tony听。

从继位典礼被打断到放逐，莫名其妙失忆和弟弟以恋人的身份生活了六年。

恢复神力后把这六年发生的事情忘记了，然后他父亲把王位给了Loki，他的弟弟。

由于Loki被他惹生气了，再一次被放逐，不知为什么又恢复了记忆。

“因为我忘记了，所以才没来找你，真的很抱歉。”

Tony听得糊里糊涂，什么Odin啊，Laufey啊，这不是活在北欧神话的纸片人吗？

还有，神的记忆能随意更改吗？怎么跟拍电视剧一样？

“你弟弟生你的气才把你扔到这里，那么你做了什么？”

Thor事无巨细的把不久前发生的事情讲述给Tony，大约就是他吃醋了，想了个馊得不能再馊的主意，并且付出了行动。

“Jar……我……”

“Sir，要不你再吃一个甜甜圈压压惊。”

是的，Tony被吓到了，神能为所欲为的程度超乎了他的想象。

单单生孩子这个就已经打破了地球的生理常识。

“你以为你弟弟喜欢别人，所以强迫他和你有个宝宝。”Tony拿起甜甜圈，现在也没有心情吃了，“你以为你弟弟喜欢他哥哥，所以想办法让他记住你，而不是他哥哥。”

“你一直在吃自己的醋，最后还惹他生气了，逼不得已来找我帮忙。”

Thor摆摆手，Tony误会他的意思了，“我不是逼不得已的，我觉得你这么聪明，能给我出个好主意。”

不知道来年的夏天会不会飘雪花。

“我小时候去中国听过一个词叫负荆请罪，大约就是背着荆棘去认错的意思，应该吧，我不记得了，那都是三十多年前的事情了。”

“你可以试试，听说很管用。”

Jarvis搜索出来的意思和Tony说的不太一样，不过，管他呢，Sir说什么都可以。

“谢谢你，Tony。等我取得了原谅就来找你，如果你有兴趣来参加我们的婚礼，可以来阿斯加德小住一段日子。”

“我很期待。”

Heimdahl把Thor接了回来，小两口吵架什么的不能当真，差不多就得了。

虽然他不知道Thor背着一捆荆棘做什么。

Loki在训练士兵，Thor的归来他不意外，但他的哥哥已经错过了最好的道歉时机。

Thor真情实感的道歉，告白，认错，结果连Loki衣角都没碰到就被再次放逐了。

Thor给Loki收集了闪闪发光的宝石，打造锋利的匕首，给Loki准备爱吃的食物，爱穿的衣服。

东西被留下了，他被放逐了。

Loki继位那天的典礼，他在母亲的庇护下得以参加，见证了他的小王子成为了他的王。

典礼结束后，Thor再次被放逐到地球。

Thor每天都在回神域的路上，也每天都在被放逐，Tony收集了Thor产生的能量做研究。

Thor的能量简直比方舟反应炉还要好用。

第七十四天的晚上，Thor顺利的回到卧室，躺在了某人的身边。

装睡的神踢了踢被子，归家的神会意，也进入到了被窝里。

“不生气了好不好？我错了，真的，我知错了。”Thor搂紧了心爱的人，他是万万不敢责怪Loki不早点跟他坦白的。

要是说了，可能就不是放逐到中庭那么简单了。

“错哪了？”就凭一句知错了还想他原谅？他可是被饿了三十七天啊！连口水都没有！！

“不该强迫你。”

“……”Loki心里有一股气憋着，还是不指望Thor能明白了，否则他会越想越气的。

“Thor，你诚实的回答我一个问题。”Loki转身钻进熟悉的怀抱里，那股阳光的焦味依旧是他的心头好，“我坐上了你梦寐以求的王位，你恨不恨我？”

“那要取决于王后是不是我。”Thor吻了Loki的发旋，勾起怀里人的下巴轻轻挠着，“我是吗？”

“嗯哼，那可不一定。”Loki眯起了眼睛，像只被撸顺毛的猫，“还有，你那天为什么不吻我？明明喜欢我，为什么要拒绝？”

“要是Heimdahl看到了会告诉父亲，到时候我们都会受到惩罚。不如等我做了王，这样我就有权利和你一起了，父亲管不着我们。”

“这世间怎么会有你这样愚蠢又聪明的生灵？”Loki推倒Thor，借着从窗口溜进来的月光看着Thor。

他的哥哥，可真是神奇啊。

“愚蠢和聪明是共存的，Loki，你犯蠢的时候也不少啊。”

“……请你闭嘴。”

显怀之前，诸神都在为了神王的婚礼而忙碌着，Tony Stark是唯一一个参与婚礼布置的凡人。

事实上他只是花了钱，然后把准备好的东西带到阿斯加德罢了。

说是小住一段日子他不带客气的，第一次去外星球，总要给点时间做做研究什么的。

Loki记得这个人，是Thor曾经的雇主，也是被他借钱的有钱人。

既然如此，那这次给些宝石让他带回去，就算是还钱了。

“Loki，你对Tony真好。”Thor瞅着在库房里挑选宝石的Loki，有点羡慕Tony。

“他是你的朋友，对他好点是应该的。”要不是拿了他的钱，他才舍不得忍痛割爱把藏了几百年的宝石送人。

“Loki，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“有话就说，磨磨唧唧做什么？”

“孩子生下来之后，你会更爱孩子吗？”

“鸡腿和我哪个好吃，你怎么回答我来着？？？”

“那要看是哪种吃法，不过如果我们的孩子小名叫鸡腿，那我以后就不吃鸡腿了，改吃鸡翅。就这样决定了，孩子小名叫鸡腿，反正你不喜欢鸡腿，我也不担心你会偏心了。”

“……”还没结婚就像离婚怎么破？在线等，挺急的。


End file.
